FAQ's
Here is a list of all the FAQ's from the in game FAQ Section! Q: What are Emeralds used for? A: Emeralds are used to Rank Up a card from Rank 6 through 8. Q: Why hasn’t a new day reset? A: Our game servers are set to PST (Pacific Standard Time) and each day resets at 12:00AM (Midnight). If you are located in an Eastern Time zone the new day will reset any time between 1:00AM – 7:00AM depending on your location. Q: How does Luck work when I Draft? A: Once you have 1500 or more Luck, Luck of the Draw will activate on your next draft and give you one card of the highest rarity available in that draft, except mythics.. If you use it on a Legendary Draft you will receive a Legendary card. If you use it on an Epic Draft you will receive an Epic card without using your luck bar. Once you use the luck, your luck bar will decrease by 1500. Q: What are Card Pieces for? A: Card pieces can be used for create new cards. To view your card pieces go to Menu-> Cards -> Card Pieces. Once you have enough Pieces you can combine them to create a card. Universal Pieces can be used to combine any player as long as you have at least one piece for that player. Q: Why do I lose Ranked Matches to opponents I think I should beat? A: When you lose a Ranked Match you will see a button on the post game results screen called ʺAnalysisʺ, tapping this button will give you a direct comparison to your opponent and is a big help on identifying areas where your opponent is stronger than you. Q: What are XP Slips for? A: They are used for the XP Transfer feature which Transfer XP from one Card to another. You can find the XP Transfer screen by opening your Cards menu and tapping the Transfer button on the right hand side of the screen. Q: What is a Catalyst Card and how do they work? A: A Catalyst Card is an extra card used to evolve your card. For example, if you have a Kobe Bryant and then you pull 2 more Kobe's, then you can combine them into 1 stronger Kobe. Q: How do I get Strategy Points? A: At level 20 you gain 1 Strategy point and then gain 1 strategy point every 2 levels to a maximum of 16 strategy points. Q: How do I join a League? A: At the start of every new League Season teams are automatically assigned to a League. To be qualified you need to increase the power of your team by Training, Ranking Up, Evolution, etc.. If you are not chosen to join a League at the Start of a new season that means your team did not meet the minimum requirement to join. The minimum requirement is based on the average power of all teams on your server and is not displayed ingame. Q: Why do I lose more Points in Ranked Matches when i lose compared to Points I gain when I win. A: When playing Ranked Matches you win or lose Points based on your opponent's leaderboard Points. For example, if a player has more points than you, you gain a greater amount of points for a victroy.If a player has less points than you, you gain a smaller amount of points for a a victory. If you lose to a player who has less points than you, you lose a larger amount of points. If you lose to a player who has more points that you, you lose a smaller amount of points. Q: How do I sell Gear? A: To sell Gear please see the following: 1. Go back to the main screen and tap on one of your roster cards. 2. On the top right corner you will find a grey button named "GEAR".It will bring you to the INVENTORY screen. 3. Tab on the card you wish to sell and tab SELL button on the right to sell it. Q: How does Develop work? A: By developing your cards(players) you can convert the Potential Points of your cards into bonus stats at the cost of tokens/diamonds. E.g. continuously increase the 3P stats of your SG to make him a powerful 3P shooter. Q: How can I get luck? A: There're many ways to get luck: 1. Draw cards. 2. Encourage allies. 3. Sharing on Facebook 4. Daily login sometimes gives you luck as well. Q: What is Gold used for? A: Gold is used for Training, Rank up, upgrading Gear and Skills. Q: How do I increase Max team level? A: Level 65 is currently the maximum team level. It's likely to be increased in the future. Q: How do I add/invite Allies? A: To add/invite allies, tap on the arrow button on the top right corner of the screen, then tap Allies. In this page you can either add an ally or invite an ally. Q: What are the red pieces used for? A: Yellow pieces are universal pieces for Legendary cards. Red pieces are universal pieces for Mythic cards. If you have at least one normal piece of a mythic card, those red pieces could be used to combine a mythic card. Q: How can I get legendary cards? A: There're many ways to get legendary cards: 1. Try card draft by going to the Shop -> Cards or completing the last challenge of each chapter in Legendary Match. 2. Get to top 200 positions in Ranked Match. 3. Exchange your Points and Honor for legendary cards in Honor Exchange，Ranked Match. 4. Gather enough card pieces to combined them into legendary cards. 5. Buy enough diamonds to receive legendary card as Loyalty Rewards. 6. Upgrade to Premium user to receive legendary card as gift. Also from time to time we will launch special events during which you'll have the chance to get legendary cards as well. Q: How do I get Mythic cards? A: There're many ways to get mythic cards: 1. Try card draft by going to the Shop -> Cards. 2. Get to top positions in Ranked Match. 3. Gather enough card pieces to combined them into mythic cards. 4. Upgrade to higher Premium user levels to receive mythic card as gift. Also from time to time we will launch special events during which you'll have the chance to get mythic cards as well. Q: Why am I losing Ranked Matches? A: The Analysis is not an absolute measurement in who should win, it’s a tool to assist you in identify the overall progress of your team. The Analysis screen does not factor is things such as: 1. What Cards you are using: All Cards in the game have Card Skills that can be improved and unlocked via Ranking Up. These skills can have a large impact on the outcome of a game. 2. Strategy: It does not show which strategy each person is using and how they’ve assigned their Strategy Points. 3. Skills: It only accounts for what level your Skills are, it does not account for what specific Skills you are using and to which position they are assigned to. Again this also has a large impact on the game. In addition in the nature of the game, there will always been an element of chance. If you missed on less shot and your opponent missed one more shot the outcome would have been different. They key here is to experiment with different Cards, Strategies, and Skills. Q: How do i get Diamonds? A: You can purchase Diamonds from the store or earn them by completing Legendary Match chapters, completing daily tasks, through daily login rewards or through numerous other activities in the game. Q: What is Ruby used for? How do i get Rubies? A: Rubies are used to rank up your card to rank 7, 8 and 9(if Mythic). Currently Rubies are available by playing Road to Glory and Exchanging All-Star Tokens from the All-Star Challenge. In the coming days and weeks we will be adding more special events and promotions to increase the rate at which players can collect Rubies. Q: What is All-Star token? How can I get some? A: All-Star token can be used to purchase special Gears&Resources; (go to Shop -> Gears&Resources; -> Special). You can have the chance to receive All-Star tokens as reward by winning All Star Challenges, which comes out for a limited time on special occasions. Q: How does Fusion work? A: To use fusion you must select 5 cards to fuse. Once selected your prompted to confirm that you want to select those cards. Once confirmed you can preview the card poll that you will receive 1 card from randomly. If you like what you see you can click Fuse to confirm the fusion. If you don't like the pool you can click the back button and start over. Once Fused you are unable to reverse the process and the random card you receive will be in your inventory. You can increase the total combined rating of the cards you want to fuse to unlock better quality cards. A cards rank, level and evolution level does not increase your rating. Enjoy and good luck! Q: How do i change my Line Up? A: You can change your line up by clicking the line up on the main page and then clicking on the player in the position you want to change. Once you do that your shown their stats and at the bottom there is a button called replace. You click on that to switch out players into that position. Category:How do you get to premium levels Category:How do I give some one your card